full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Seventh Children
Seventh Sons (Or Seventh daughters) are a rare anomaly that appears within the human species when the seventh child of a married family results in all seven children being of the same gender. The seventh child of that family will possess healing abilities and a affinity for nature. In traditional culture seventh sons are frequently seen a mystics or spiritual healers with a close affinity for either the natural or supernatural world. Due to their unique abilities though in recent centuries Seventh sons have become identified as dangerous monster hunters, their abilities granting them immunity to many of the transmittable conditions like Vampirism and Lycanthropy. History It is unknown when and how the seventh children emerged although it appears unique to the Human species. In early years seventh sons were far more common due to larger family units and were seen as shamans, mystics and witch doctors. Some scholars believe that the first rudimentary magic users were seventh sons developing their abilities but this is purely speculation and rumors. Despite being seen as early leader of mankind they were few in number, and as the supernatural and humanity began to interact more the overall weakness of their abilities became apparent, leading to many to experiment with their powers leading strange mutations. It is strongly believed that magical creatures with both human appearance and affinity for nature like Siren's Centers and dryads were the result of Seventh child magical 'engineering.' However as mankind became more heavily agricultural and urbanized the need for large family units decreased and the commonality of seventh children fell with them. It was later discovered after the rise Lycanthropy, Vampirism and similar conditions that Seventh children possessed a limited immunity to the condition. This ability was readily used and 'weaponized' during the early supernatural human wars and Seventh childrenbecame highly demanded as both warriors, bodyguards and monster hunters by pro human leaders leading to them developing a trustworthy reputation. Amongst the Supernatural communities they became increasingly seen as dangerous murders. In the modern days the number of Seventh children is at an all time low, due to the preference for smaller family units. In addition it has been discovered that things like caesarean section, genetic engineering and artificial insemination disrupts the 'chain' needed for Seventh sons to occur as it is not a natural birth. And despite modern medical sciences attempts to replicate the abilities all such attempts have ended in failure. However many seventh sons are found working for monster hunting orders due to their abilities allowing them to fight supernatural creatures on a more even footing. Curiously despite their abilities not being normal, very few orders persecute them due to their historical record and them being a natural occurrence within the human species. Strengths *'Healing abilities:' All Seventh sons posses healing abilities and can heal through physical touch. They can eliminate diseases and speed up the bodies natural healing process, and can repair physical trauma with very little in the way of medical equipment. :*'Disease immunity:' Due to their ability to heal on physical contact seventh sons can eliminate almost all diseases entering their bodies leaving them in prime health. This is also what allows them to not contract the virus part of Lycanthropy or Vampirism. :*'Regeneration:' Due to their healing abilities all seventh sons possess limited regeneration and can heal quickly from most injuries. *'Enhanced constitution:' Due to their immunity to disease and regeneration, Seventh children posses a rapid recovery time and can go for hours with very little rest. This allows Seventh children to push themselves to the absolute fullest in physical training and can easily reach the pinnacle of what is physically possible for a human. *'Animal Empathy:' Due to a close association to nature animals do not fear Seventh sons, and while they cannot communicate with them, they can easily calm almost any creature within the natural world. *'Day born:' The extent of a seventh sons powers can fluctuate depending on the day they are born. Most possess what is considered the standard set of powers, however those born on or close to days of spiritual significance have been known to develop stronger abilities and some even extra powers. Such days include the Summer and Winter Solstice, Halloween, New Year and Christmas day. Weaknesses *'Human:' Despite all their abilities the user is still human, and is frequently physically weaker in terms of speed and strength to most supernatural opponents. *'Partial immunity:' It is possible for a Seventh son to get infected, if they are bitten or administered viruses or diseases multiple times within a small space of time as their healing abilities can only deal with so much at one time. Due to their healing factors many turn feral as their transforming bodies try to heal back to a human form while changing into their new forms, which is an incredible painful process. *'Cure limitation:' Diseases that occur because of mistakes in the bodies natural processes like Cancer cannot be cured as technically they are not an 'infection.' Also they cannot reverse conditions like Lycanthropy or Vampirism once contracted. *'Necromancy:' Seventh children are weakened by 'death magic' due to it being the antithesis to natural magic. Seventh sons have described feeling physically sick in its presence and it has shown the ability to weaken their powers. Seven, Seven's Children of Seventh sons do inherit some weakened form of their parents abilities, such as an affinity for nature, being quick to heal or being good with animals. However if a seventh child has seven children of the same gender as they are, a Seventh child of a seventh child will be born. Seven, Seven's as they are called are extremely rare and receive massive power boosts in terms of the standard sets of abilities. Being able to viable regenerate in minutes wounds that would take months to heal, alongside developing a extra sensory ability. Additional abilities *'Enhanced abilities:' All standard abilities of the seventh son are enhanced beyond human capabilities. As such many seventh sons posses abilities that could be considered borderline superhuman in terms of healing, stamina and strength. *'Extra sensory perception:' All Seven, Sevens have demonstrated a form of ESP, from being able to see and communicate with ghosts, to omnipresent understanding of their surroundings. The exact specifics of such abilities are unique to the child in question. *'Crippling weakness to Necromancy:' As with the enhancement to their abilities Seventh children weakness to necromancy is enhanced as well, with its mere presence physically incapacitating them unless they can muster the will to resist it. Known Seventh children *Arthur Amell: Seventh son of a Seventh son Category:Hunters Category:Humans